Savior
by Beka Ca-Be
Summary: OC x Deidara, Hidan x kakazu and Deidara x Sasori. Deidara is getting yet another partner...he still misses Sasori so much...can Hidan and kakazu bring him back? MAJOR OOC Ume is my OC property of me     YAOI


Title: Savior

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Thieving-Thief

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if i did i so would have made Sasuke the main character.

A/N: I know this is kind of long for a one shot but i am lazy and didn't want to break it up into chapters. Txs bunches to my readers and don't be a stranger leave comments!

Deidara sat against the wall waiting for his new partner to show up. Tobi had been reassigned to being Zetsu's partner since the death of Orochimaru and so now Deidara was getting yet another new partner. He was getting tired of inducting new was startled by a sudden Kunai being pressed to his throat.

"Are you Deidara of the Akatsuki?" a violent voice asked pressing the Kunai a littler deeper into Deidara's pale flesh.

"Yes" came his growled response. "I'm guessing your Ume; yeah."

"That'd be right." He felt the Kunai leave his throat. The girl came around to face him she had long blonde hair that she kept in a braid that reached all the way to her ankles her headband was exactly like his stone with a scratch through it.

"You're from..."

"The same village you are. Yeah, I know, probably why I got assigned to you as a partner."

"Probably, but... I've never seen you before."

"Well I was only 6 when you left you know, I was still in the Academy at the Leaf Village I didn't move to Stone till I was 14 and at that point I started training to be a shinobi of the Stone."

"Oh, well we should probably go get used to each other's fighting styles, Pain wanted us to go on a mission next week so..."

"Alright let's go."

"I'll have to get you an Akatsuki cloak." Dei said looking at what she wore for the first time since he had met her. He had to admit she looked hot. She was wearing a purple shirt that was low cut, revealed her stomach and had only one long sleeve. She wore mesh underneath it and a mesh sleeve on the uncovered arm. She had a purple skirt with black shorts underneath that showed through a deep slit in her skirt. On one leg she wore a section of fishnet over her knee and on the other leg a section on her ankle. Deidara had unknowingly paused and had been looking up and down Ume's body.

"Can we get going or are you going to stare at me all day?"

"I wasn't staring, un."

"Uh, huh" she turned to look at him with her hands on her hips."Are we going to get me a cloak or what?"

"oh, yeah, sorry."Dei said getting over his momentary distraction. He lead Ume down a long hallway taking her deep into the Akatsuki base. They passed the kitchen which Ume saw only briefly nothing but a tall blue man was inside rummaging through the refrigerator. They also passed a bathroom from which a man with long black hair emerged wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Who's She?" he asked Dei as Ume stared at him openly.

"My new partner." Dei replied. "and don't you be getting any ideas Itachi" Dei grabbed the stunned Ume's hand and led her down the hall again

"I wasn't getting any ideas, maybe you were." Itachi retorted to Dei's retreating back. Dei ignored him and continued to drag Ume down the hall.

"I can walk by myself you Know, I don't need you to hold my hand." Ume said glaring at Dei's hand gripping hers.

"Oh, Sorry" he blushed lightly and let go quickly. Ume noticed the blush and filed it away in her head for later. They finally got to a large walk in closet that was full of Akatsuki gear.

"You'll probably need a small, yeah" Deidara said thinking aloud. Ume leaned up against the door frame as she waited for Dei to find her size. Dei quickly found everything Ume needed and handed it to her. On his way out of the room Ume followed him and closed the door behind her. Dei led her down the hall and opened a door on the right it opened up into a bedroom with a simple mattress on a frame, a dresser, a desk and an empty closet.

"this is your room my room is right next to yours on the left and Tobi's is on the right, if you need anything else ask me, I'll leave now so you can get dressed I'll wait for you outside."

Dei left and Ume changed into the black Akatsuki pants and the white covers that all Akatsuki wore over their black shoes. Her top was mesh except for a section of solid black over her breasts. The shirt was a little tight but the pants fit comfortably. Ume put the cloak on but only snapped it up half way down her chest. She came out of her room to see Dei leaning up against the wall on the other side of the hall he looked like he was asleep. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he had one foot on the wall balancing himself against it. He had undone part of his cloak revealing a muscled chest and Ume stared for a second before coming to her senses. If you're trying to seduce me or something it's not going to work. Deidara opened his eyes slowly before scoffing a little.

"What would make you think something like that? Come on let's get to the training yard." He smirked a little as he walked down the hall and Ume followed him all the way to the end where a door lead out into a very large Training Yard. Ume noticed two men in a corner close by one was pushed up against the wall being kissed roughly by the other.

"That's Hidan and Kakazu,"Dei whispered smiling again "They aren't the nicest people here so I'd steer clear of them."

"Which one's which?" Ume asked she asked just to hear the sound of his voice she loves the sound of his voice.

"The one with white hair getting grinded into the wall right now is Hidan his partner there is Kakazu."

"Got it." Ume smiled as Deidara led her to the other side of the yard.

"Okay so what can you do?" Dei asked buttoning up his cloak

"Um..." Ume started at his hands as he buttoned it and glared at them when it had effectively covered his chest…

"Go on answer me."

"Oh…well." Ume grinned and pointed a finger at the little bag by Deidara's hip. "take that off and put it over there she gestured towards a rock. Deidara obliged removing his bag of explosive clay and putting it on the rock he backed away standing behind Ume a little off to the side. She stood perfectly straight her eyes closed and made a quick movement towards his bag. It exploded loudly gaining the attention of the nearby Hidan and Kakazu as well as the rest of the Akatsuki.

"what the Hell was that!" The big blue man that Ume had seen rummaging through the fridge earlier spoke. He wore no shirt so Ume could clearly see his blue six pack and muscled arms.

"That was me... sorry I didn't' think about the noise." Ume said shyly as Hidan and Kakazu made their way over along with Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Pain, and Konan.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan asked looking her over quickly before turning to Pain.

"Her name is Ume she's from Iwa like Deidara and as you all heard she, like Deidara has a talent for bomb making I thought they would make a good team. Although I wasn't aware she was here yet"

"I'm sorry Pain-sama I thought you and Konan-san were still out on you mission otherwise I would have brought her straight to your office."

"It's alright Deidara follow me you two." Deidara and Ume followed Pain to his office and the others dispersed after their exit.

Deidara watched in silence as his Danna's old ring was once again given to someone else, someone not his Danna. Deidara shook his head it was the idiot's own damn fault he should have put up more of a fight. Then maybe he would have lived. Deidara sighed as the blonde girl pushed past him and into the hall he followed behind her shutting the door to Pain's office.

"Hey Deidara" Ume said stopping to wait for Dei so she could match his pace.

"What un?"

"What happened to your old partner?"

"He died."

"What was his name?"

"Sasori"

"Were you two like Hidan and Kakazu?"

"what do you mean?"

"we you two…intimate…"

"um…yeah…we were."

"I thought so the way you talked about him was almost reverent so I figured."

"yeah"

"So are all the guys in the Akatsuki gay?"

"No, actually Itachi and Kisame are both straight and both have girls that aren't officially Akatsuki but they qualify. Pein has Konan she's his woman Hidan and Kakazu have each other. Tobi is gay and he had a crush on me for a while but now he's over it and he's move on to Zetsu. I am bisexual I'll go with anybody if I like them enough."

"Wow, I ask a simple yes or no question and I get the DL on Akatsuki relationships."

"God you're a smart ass."

"Yes I am ... your point?" Dei shook his head at her and then pushed past her.

"I'm going to bed we will do some training tomorrow." As soon as his door closed and he heard the lock click Deidara sank to his knees on the cold stone floor of his room with tears streaming down his face why did everyone always have to bring up his Sasori-danna? Why couldn't they just forget he ever existed? The tears were flowing freely now and somehow he managed to crawl to the bed and bury his face into the old worn feather pillow that was covered by three pillowcases to keep the feathers from poking through. He sobbed loudly into the pillow forgetting that Ume now occupied the next room, Sasori's old room.

Ume sat in her room listening to Deidara's sobs she thought of going into his room to cheer him up but somehow she knew that wouldn't help. Her Sasori's replacement trying to comfort his loss of Sasori was laughable. Ume lay down in her bed and tried to sleep. Unable to she finally decided to try comforting him anyway but she still doubted it would work. Ume knocked on Deidara's door several times before he finally got up and opened it.

"Dei are you alright?" Ume asked

"Do I look alright?" Dei's face was red and splotchy his eyes were red and irritated from crying and his face was wet from crying as well.

"Can I come in?" Ume asked genuinely worried for her partner.

"Yeah," Deidara stepped away from the door long enough to let Ume in and then closed it behind her.

"What do you want un?"

"I want to know what I can do to make you feel better."

"Well I know one thing . . ." Deidara said hinting heavily at her.

"I don't think I'm willing to help in that way."

Please Ume ... its just sex I won't expect it again I just want something to distract me so I can sleep and I know sex will... please..."

"Just this once?" Ume asked eyebrows raised at him. Deidara nodded at her and Ume walked over to the bed and began taking out her braid.

"Let's get this over with then." she said as Dei began removing his clothes. Ume finished taking out her braid and then turned her back to Deidara as she unbuttoned the cloak and removed her shoes and the white covers that she wore over them. She then moved to pull off her shirt but was stopped by Deidara's strong hands on her wrists.

"Ume . . . you don't have to do this you can still say no."

"It's fine Dei as long as you use protection so you don't get me pregnant." She said chuckling a little. "I know I must seem like a slut since I'm willing to do this Dei…but I feel like I've known you longer than I have…I've been watching you for months… that combined with the fact that I have a soft spot for you means I'm willing to do this to comfort you."

"Okay" Dei let go of her and let her finish taking off her clothes while he grabbed a condom from a drawer on the desk. Ume finished undressing and laid back onto the bed. Dei climbed on top of her and his body hovered over hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dei asked

"Yes Dei you're my partner and you're hot... I'm fine with this really." Ume stared at Dei his perfectly muscled slender body. He had removed his headband and taken his hair down just like she had, and Ume could clearly see his hard member just inches from her skin. Ume had no more time to think as Dei swooped down and captured her mouth in his pulling her up into a sitting position with his hands wrapping around her back with one hand resting on her hip and the other on the back of her neck. Ume found herself moaning into Deidara's kisses. _He's just kissing me and I'm already moaning like a well trained whore_. Deidara's lips parted from Ume's to take a breath and Ume panted wanting more from him. Deidara smiled and kissed her lips softly while he opened and put on the condom. He shifted his kisses to her neck and just as Ume started moaning he stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Oh, good I don't have to worry about going super easy on you then." Ume smiled at him and ran her hands down his chest and back up again tweaking at his nipples and making him gasp in little breaths he was really horny he needed her now. Deidara slammed Ume down on the bed and she giggled as he spread her legs.

"I was wondering how long you could withstand foreplay."

"Not long"

"Obviously," All conversation ended at that moment as Deidara slammed into her repeatedly making her gasp repeatedly and moan. Her breathing was so hard she was incapable of speaking and Dei as well was breathing too hard for words. Soon Ume reached her climax and she felt herself clamp around Deidara's length. Deidara came into the condom and he pulled out sliding the condom off and throwing it into a trash can by the bed he collapsed beside Ume on his bed.

"Thank you Ume"

"No problem ... Deidara is it okay if I stay here tonight? I really don't want to get up and go to my own room after that."

"Don't you want to eat dinner?"

"Not really... do you?"

"No."

"Good then we can stay here and sleep,"

"I guess so." Ume turned her back to him and curled up underneath the blanket on Deidara's bed and attempted to go to sleep. She felt Deidara's arms slide around her waist.

"What are you doing Deidara?"

"Well since I'm letting you stay I think I learned the right to cuddle."

"Fine then I get to cuddle too." Ume turned to face Deidara and brushed his hair behind his ear. She entwined her legs with his and slid her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder so that her face was inches away from his neck.

"Um...Ume..."

"Yeah Dei?" she asked her voice slightly muffled by the fact that she was nuzzled so close. Dei shivered at the feeling of Ume's breath on his neck.

"Um... I know you said and I said this was it ... but I really like you, yeah. I ...I want to ...I don't know un..."

"Dei... how long has it been since Sasori passed?

"Why can't you just let it fucking drop!" Ume's face grew shocked at the sudden outburst and stared at him blankly for a minute.

"Dei ... I ... just answer the damn question it's the last one I'll ask about Sasori."

"It was six months ago ..."

"Then I think that all this was was sex and nothing more. Are you still going to let me stay or are you going to make me leave?"

"You can stay" Deidara said laying back down into the position he had been in before Ume had asked the triggering question. Ume nuzzled into his neck again before she spoke.

"And Dei I really like you too but I don't think now is the best time for us we did only just meet you know."Deidara smiled his heart wrenching smile and Ume blushed red as he tenderly kissed her lips.

"Well we can work our way up to that then..."

Ume nodded as Deidara kissed her once more only lightly and then settled down to go to sleep. The next day Ume woke up in Deidara's arms and just laid there enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. Then Deidara woke up.

"Ugh..." he stretched dislodging himself from Ume.

"You should probably go now, if any of the guys see you you'll get hell for years to come, yeah"

"Okay." Ume got up put her clothes on and braided her hair before going next door to her own room. When she entered she noticed a multitude of black tube tops and capris with a note on top of them.

_Ume, These are for you I know you'll appreciate them since I know the boys only gave you one mission outfit I figured you'd like some more clothes. Konan_

_p.s._

_Having fun with Deidara...? I can hear you two in here, don't worry Ume I won't tell a soul_

_-Konan_

Ume laughed at the note and threw it away before going to the pile of clothes

and putting them away. Deidara got dressed after sending Ume away and went out to get some breakfast as usual Konan was the only one up.

"Hey Konan." Deidara said sleepily. He went to the cupboard and pulled down a box of Captain Crunch Konan watched as Dei got himself a bowl of cereal. She waited until he was sitting down and eating his first mouthful before she spoke.

"So Dei do you make it a point to fuck your partners as soon as they arrive. If I remember right you did that with Tobi and Sasori too."

Dei sputtered out his mouthful of cereal and gaped silently at Konan before gaining his ability to speak again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I went to Ume's room last night to drop off some clothes and she wasn't there and then I hear gasps and moans coming from you room."'

"Okay, yes we did it okay , but it was just sex ... to get my mind off Sasori."

Konan's smile fell she had thought that maybe they had felt a connection and were actually going to be together apparently not. Deidara still hurt too much there had to some way for her to help him for any of the Akatsuki to help him.

"I'm sorry Dei I shouldn't have brought it up."

"it's okay I shouldn't have asked her to do it."

"Deidara I know it's only been six months but..."

"Don't start talking about danna please Konan I know you mean well but I just can't handle it."

Konan nodded and let Deidara eat in peace while she started cooking breakfast for everyone else. Konan had finished making bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and gravy and was in the process of making pancakes when Ume came out. She grabbed a piece of sausage and slid it in a biscuit and took a bite smiling at Konan, Konan smiled back and Ume went and sat down at the huge kitchen table.

Pain was the first of the others to wake up and come into the kitchen. He gave Konan a quick and tender kiss before getting what he wanted on a plate and sitting down across from Ume. They chatted idly as they ate and soon Itachi joined them in the kitchen with a tired looking brunette on his arm.

"Hey prince charming nice of you to join us." Konan joked

"yeah, yeah whatever." Itachi sat down and the brown haired girl he was with went to get breakfast for them both. The girl came over to sit by Itachi and smiled over at Ume.

"Hi I'm Kasumi Tsubasa." The girl held out a pale hand and Ume shook it smiling. Ume noticed that Kasumi was wearing only one of Itachi's black T-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts.

"my names Ume I'm Deidara's new partner."

"Nice to meet you Ume."

"Likewise." Ume and Kasumi, sat back down just as Hidan and Kakazu came into the kitchen. The two men were holding hands as they walked in and separated only to get their plates of food and sit down at the table. They sat down beside each other only one seat away from Ume. Ume was the only one surprised when Hidan's chair went tipping backwards with Kakazu on top of him. They were kissing furiously and all Ume could do was watch as the two men began to remove each other's clothing.

"Hey!" Pain said standing up on the other side of the table "if you two are going to screw go to your room and do it. Ume isn't used to you two having sex spontaneously throughout the day!"

"Fine we're fucking going." Hidan chuckled picking up his and Kakazu's shirts and his pants as they ran back to the bedroom that they shared. Pain turned to Ume who still looked shocked as she stared as the hall where Hidan and Kakazu had gone.

"Sorry about that Ume they do that from time to time just tell them to go to their room and they will."

Ume smiled and decided to get some more breakfast as Kisame and a girl with long blue hair came into the kitchen.

Hidan and Kakazu stumbled into their room entwined in each other's bodies. Now that they had gotten into their room they could openly strip each other of what little clothing they still wore. Hidan found himself being thrown onto the bed by his lover and as usual he enjoyed it.

"Are you ready babe?"Kakazu asked grinning psychotically.

"You're going to take me without preparation?"

"You like it that way don't you."

"Yes, but . . ." Hidan was cut off by Kakazu's hot mouth on his. Kakazu's fingers wound their way down to Hidan's ass and spread the cheeks so that Kakazu could enter him and just as Kakazu was about to thrust into that tight warm heat. Hidan rolled out from underneath his lover and stood beside the bed still naked and Kakazu stared at him blankly.

"What the hell Hidan? What's your problem . . .?"

"Kakazu, I think we should try to bring Sasori back."

"Why?"

"Because I miss the way that Deidara, Sasori, me and you could talk about anything. I miss our friends Kakazu."

"We still have friends babe, Itachi, Kasumi, Kisame, and Yaori, Pain, Konan, and Deidara."

"Kakazu, you don't get it do you!"

"Get what?"

"Exactly"

Hidan you're acting like a bitchy woman."

"Well I just ... Deidara isn't the same since Sasori passed and the others can't understand some of our issues."

"What about Tobi and Zetsu? They may not officially be a couple but I can hear the bed pounding against the wall we can still talk to them about anything."

"No offense to Tobi and Zetsu but I'd rather have Dei and Sasori."

"Fine okay we can try, but we might not be able to do this Hidan."

"No fucking sex until he's back Kakazu." Hidan grinned.

"Now you're acting more like yourself. Why take away the sex though?"

"Because we need to concentrate on getting Sasori back. Then we can enjoy sex while listening to Dei screaming Sasori-danna all night." Kakazu laughed at Hidan's answer and then sighed deeply.

"Okay let's get to work then."

Hidan and Kakazu stood alone in and abandoned room of the Akatsuki base. Two

medical tables were set up complete with all the monitoring machines.

"so were ready except for a body to put Sasori in and a sacrifice." Hidan said smiling at the many ritual symbols around the room.

"who're we going to sacrifice?" Kakazu asked worriedly.

"I don't know" Hidan said "but they better be a fucking good one for Sasori's sake."

Hidan and Kakazu left their set up room and went straight to Pain's office. They knocked politely and then came in not waiting for a response. Pain looked up from his desk to look at them curiously.

"we need a body and a sacrifice." Hidan said, politely for him.

"What for?"

"we're going to bring Sasori back." Kakazu said. Pain looked up his interest now peaked.

"why?"

"because we're tired of fucking watching little fucking Deidei whimper and fucking whine about loosing his fucking precious fuck buddy fucking Sasori- danna."

"thank you for the elaborated explanation Hidan."

"your fucking welcome then."

"alright gather everyone to the living room so we can discuss thins. Do you have everything set up?"

"yeah" Kakazu answered before Hidan could since Hidan's answer would have been something like, _what do you fucking think! Of course we have it fucking set up. Do you think we'd fucking come to you if we didn't have it fucking ready!_ Pain oblivious to the latter response racing through Hidan's head got up and joined the other two in the door way. On their way to the living room the three picked up the other members of the Akatsuki including the 'unofficial' members Kasumi and Yaori. Once everyone was gathered Pain spoke.

"Okay, Hidan and Kakazu have something to talk about."

"Hidan and I have come up with a way to bring Sasori back." Kakazu paused to let his words sink in. Deidara was the first to speak.

"You can bring back Sasori- danna?"

"Yeah Deidei we can." Deidara drew a shaky breath and tears started to flow down his face.

"But we still need a fucking body for him." Hidan said his voice softening as he said the next few words. "And a sacrifice..."

"I can get you a body." Deidara said "at least part of one I'll still need about

Half a flesh body."

"I can help you with that part." Kakazu said smiling softly.

"We still need a sacrifice." Hidan said his voice still softer than normal

"I'll do it." Dei said softly.

"No, Dei!" The words echoed from nearly every mouth in the room. At that moment Ume stood knowing this was going to happen somehow.

"I'll do it!" Ume yelled over the chattered yells at Dei. Silence followed her words and Dei stood with a shocked and confused expression on his face. Konan was the first to get her bearings.

"Ume, honey you don't have to do that, I mean if all we need is a sacrifice we can just get someone from town right." She had shifted from talking to Ume to Hidan and Kakazu.

"well, we could but we couldn't be sure that it would work efficiently." Kakazu said quietly looking at the floor

"we know it'll work with any of the Akatsuki because they are stronger." Hidan added looking at each Akatsuki member in turn.

"As I said before, I'll do it." Ume said again

"Ume, can I talk to you privately?" Dei asked his eyes distant and not looking at her.

"Yeah sure Dei." Ume and Deidara left the living room and went into the hallway far enough down that no one could hear them at a normal speaking level.

"Ume, I won't let you do tins." Dei said avoid her gaze.

"I'm going to Dei, for you."

"No , don't do it for me or anybody just ... don't do it."

"Dei, I want to bring him back for you. You love him more than anything! Please let me bring him back to you, I want you to be happy again Dei."

"Ume, I want you to stay ... please." Dei still wouldn't look at her and Ume was starting to get annoyed.

"Dei, I'm going to die anyway." Ume grabbed his face and made him look at her. His eyes were wide and shocked at her words.

"What're you talking about Ume?"

"I'm a terminal brain cancer patient."

"what?"

"It's bad enough that they didn't even try kemo this time. They've removed the same cancerous tumor three times and it keeps coming back somehow their missing a piece. Anyway I have aproxamatley three more months to live anyway Dei. I want to give Sasori back to you. I want it to be the last thing I do." tears were flowing freely down Deidara's face as he looked at Ume's impassive one.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't need to"

"Ume, I wish I could say I love you, don't go please stay, I'd rather have you than Sasori. But I can't and you know that."

"Dei, it's okay I know it sounds mean to say but it's true you would rather me die giving a life to Sasori than live those three months I have left."

"Ume..."

"Shhh... it's okay Dei," Ume kissed him softly on the lips savoring the taste and licking her own after she had pulled away.

"I want you to be happy with him because I love you does that make any sense?"

"yeah, Ume, it does... thank you."

"you're welcome Deidei. Come on let's get back to the others and give them the great news."

Ume smiled and grabbed Dei by the hand leading him back to the group.

"Did you two come to grips with a decision?" Kakazu asked as the two entered,

"sure did, I'm going no ifs and's or but's." Ume said cheerfully.

"Okay then, all we need is a body for Sasori Deidara and I can work on that while Hidan talks to Ume about her role in all this. The rest of you will be notified when were ready to start." Kakazu and Deidara walked away quietly chatting about body parts and puppets, while Hidan dragged Ume off somewhere too. The others slowly dispersed mulling over their thought on Ume's choice. Later that evening or early that night whichever you prefer, everyone gathered in the room that Kakazu and Hidan had set up. On one of the once empty tables was a body that was half human and half puppet attached to machines the body was working fine only one organ missing, the heart, which would be removed from the sacrifice during the ritual. On the other table Ume lay in a purple nightgown her long blonde hair was braided but still fell to the floor, beside the bed. Her expression was one of boredom as if this were a child's game waiting to get underway.

"Are we ready to go yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Almost fucking ready you fucking impatient fucking slut!"

"Shut up Hidan."Kakazu said offhandedly silencing his partner.

"what fucking ever."

"Fucking Kakazu's fucking bitch." Ume muttered

"What did you fucking say!"

"Not a fucking thing dumbass!" Ume yelled back starting an all out cussing match.

"she's spent too much time with Hidan." Deidara observed watching the two scream back and forth.

"well, she's keeping him occupied anyway." Kakazu said putting the finishing touches on Sasori's new body.

"It looks just like him." Deidara muttered.

"it'll do the job." Kakazu muttered

"yeah, it will." Dei said to himself Kakazu grabbed Hidan and pulled him to the center of the room.

"okay, it's time, Hidan do your magic."

"gotcha' I'll wave a hand when it's time for the heart transplant."

"okay."

Hidan stepped forward into the designs traced into the floor muttering words so fast no one could understand. The symbols shone white as Hidan waved Kakazu into the circle. When Kakazu enter the light turned purple. The people inside the light were obscured no one could see Ume's heart being removed but they could all hear her few screams of pain. As the heart was removed the light burned red and everyone could see Kakazu walking to Sasori's body and Ume's body now dead and limp on the table the machines reading flat line her chest and nightgown cut opened but modestly kept intact Kakazu quickly sewed the heart into Sasori's body and the machines read that the body was steady. Kakazu left the circle as it turned white again and Hidan chanted even faster than before that suddenly ... it was over.

Dei walked past the drained Hidan and Kakazu to the table where Sasori lied. He hesitantly took Sasori's human hand in his and found that it was warm. "Sasori-danna." Dei said softly choking on silent tears.

"What Deidei?" Sasori asked sleepily his eyes cracked open slightly and he sat up on an elbow.

"you're alive again Danna."

"I am?"

"yeah"

"How?"

"Hidan, Kakazu, and Ume."

"Who's Ume?"

"Ume is the girl who sacrificed herself to get you back for me. Her heart is the one in your body and she's the only person who could ever love anyone, let alone me, enough to die for their happiness."

"she must be really important then huh Dei?"

he nodded "she was."

"you okay Dei." he nodded smiling

"yeah , just I missed you a lot danna." Dei was scooped up onto the table and kissed softly.

"me too Deidei"

The others cleared the room seeing that everything was back to normal with those two. Hidan and Kakazu grabbed Ume's body before they left moving it to am ebony casket they had prepared beforehand.

A Month Later

"Sasori-Danna please fuck me!" Deidara yelled chasing his danna through the Akatsuki base.

"No, I've fucked you enough today already."

"please Danna."

"No"

"Fine then no more for a month."

"like you could last that long."

"I have before danna, when you were dead."

"Okay fine one more time today, but..."

Sasori's protest went unheard as Deidara kissed him roughly and threw him

against the bathroom door.

"Should we take a shower Dei Dei?" Sasori asked softly his voice smooth and sexy.

"yes, we should." The two shut and locked the door behind them and scrambled out of their clothes and into the shower. Deidara only slightly felt pain at being prepared having last had sex only a half hour ago. Sasori entered him brutally slamming him into the wall of the shower.

"Ahhh...danna... more...harder...deeper!" Sasori complied and Deidara screamed a little as he came Sasori came with grants and moans right after.

"I love you Danna." Deidara said somehow managing to still hold himself up against the wall.

"love you too Deidei" Sasori respond grinning.

The two dressed and left the bathroom together and walked into the living room.

Squeals of joy erupted and Deidara left Sasori's side for the first time since he had been brought back for there, standing between a grinning pair Kakazu and Hidan, was Ume.

"Ume! But... how?"

"Hidan and Kakazu used my original body and preserved it long enough to get some village person they wanted to test it and it worked so here I am."

"you are so bad at explaining things." Dei laughed

"yeah well, it doesn't matter anyway."

"oh, Ume meet Sasori-danna, Danna meet Ume the girl who brought you back for me."

"Pleased to meet you Ume-chan." Sasori smiled softly

"you too Sasori-chan."

Deidara grinned happily this was it he had it all. Sasori-danna home, friends

and Ume. It seemed like Ume really was his Savior.

*~*~ FIN~*~*


End file.
